A Very Fairy Christmas!
by A Table God Named Cheese
Summary: Was originally supposed to be a Christmas present for a fellow forum-buddy of mine, but I completely forgot about it until a few days ago. Well...no reason I can't still show it, right?


Today was a lovely day for snow to be falling. It wasn't too much, but it wasn't like there was a shortage of it either. Everyone was getting ready for their family traditions for this holiday that was Christmas. Trees adorned with decorations, everyone in the holiday spirit (except of course for the occasional grinch), and ugly sweaters galore. Yes, today was all about being with those you loved or cared for, or even giving to those less fortunate. And that my friends, is exactly what Rai was doing on this day.

Raitsumaru Sinclair to be exact. The Lightning Dragon Slayer of the prestigious guild Fairy Tail was out wandering Magnolia with a large red bag filled to the brim with presents. He was making his way to a local home in order to give the family the Christmas they deserved, since they themselves could not afford to do so on their own.

He was not alone in his endeavor, he had found some assistance along the way. Namely the trio known as Luffy, Azumi, and Sora. The Star trio had also been going around town with the intent of putting holiday cheer into the lives of all who needed it, but from what they had told him things didn't seem to be going as planned. Not only did they not remember where their gifts were meant to go, random encounters with strangers had them circling around town doing favors for people they didn't even know. Sure it was nice of them, but they were in a bit of a hurry to get their gifts to the family that deserved them. And to top it all off, Azumi was purposefully insisting that they do these things. Why? Because she found it funny that her younger cousins were trying to take this gift giving so seriously when she just wanted to go home and relax.

And so, they decided to follow Rai until they could find their destination. If, they could stop Azumi from being a douche that is. As Rai neared the home he was to give the gifts to, he wondered to himself why the girl would intentionally screw her cousins over when she herself was also screwing herself. She wanted to go home as quickly as possible, but all of this messing around was just making her suffer through the cold for longer than she wanted. He honestly hoped that she knew this already, it was simple common sense.

"Yo Rai, are we there yet?" Luffy asked him as he repositioned their christmas bag on his back. Luffy Star, 16, Darkness mage and proud of it. Since he was the strongest of the trio he was tasked with carrying the bag around, though it was pretty obvious he would be the one to do it. Sora was too small, and Azumi downright refused to hold other people's stuff. He just wanted to get these gifts to the family so he could get back to the guild and continue hanging from the rafters like he usually did this time of day. Perhaps his friend and her companion were there, and if so, he'd probably get her a gift as well. She was his friend, though with what she had told him, he was clueless on what it was she could possibly like. "Yo Sora, what would a good present be for an animal that eats meat?"

"I don't know, meat?" Sora said sarcastically. Sora Star, 11, also a Darkness mage. Though, the added benefit of being a High Speed mage certainly was a nice bonus. He was Luffy's younger brother, and Azumi's younger cousin. He was obviously the smallest of the three, but he had the benefit of being the sneakiest one of all. It was due to his upbringing, he was essentially a ninja-in-training. Though, he honestly didn't feel like being anything other at home asleep right now. He didn't even want to originally do it, but a certain best friend of his had persuaded him to go along with it. Well, he was doing it, and she owed him for this big time. Maybe they'd go and eat more ice cream or something?

"Can you two stop with the talking and start with the looking? Ya know, for the house we're suppose to be getting these gifts to!" Yelled Azumi. Azumi Star, 16, oldest of the trio. Though, she can only claim that due to the fact that she's only five months older than Luffy is. Still, she commands respect from her younger cousins with an iron fist, even though the two of them appear to be able to kick her butt if they really wanted to. This however is false, since Azumi not only uses Heaven's Eye magic, she uses Illusion magic through the use of one of her eyes, thus effectively having Illusion Eye magic as well. Not only that, she has basic use of some assassin techniques, some of which can combat Luffy's martial arts and Sora's ninjutsu. She didn't want to be out here, and she really didn't want to be around Rai. Not because of anything negative or anything, it's just that their last meeting was boring and unproductive for her.

Rai however continued onward with his mission, and after a few minutes reached the front of the family's doorstep. He knocked three times, with an added three knocks after the family didn't answer. After a minute of waiting, he wondered where they could be since they had promised to be here at this time. "Hmm...I wonder where they could be?" He thought aloud.

"I don't care honestly." Azumi said while poking the side of Luffy's head. "Lu-Lu, we have to get these to that family so we can leave." She reminded him.

"I know that!" He quickly responded. "We can't find them remember? That's why we were tagging along with Rai until we found them."

"No, _you_ can't find them." She said, a wicked smile now appeared on her face as she began to snicker. Luffy and Sora looked at her with confusion, while Rai simply knocked on the door once more. "I've known where they were from the start!" She said triumphantly.

"**YOU WHAT!?**" Shouted the brothers in unison.

"You mean we've been walking around in circles for nothing!?" Asked Luffy.

"Why are you so mean?" Asked Sora.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me you boys wouldn't have even met Rai." Azumi stated. "_And_, Sora would have never learned to never eat yellow snow. Luffy, you wouldn't have learned that you should never be left in a room with a bunch old ladies _alone_."

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Rai. Eventually he got tired of waiting for the door to open and began to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Did Sora eat yellow snow? And what happened to Luffy?"

"**NOTHING HAPPENED!**" Yelled the two brothers. It was then that Azumi began to drag them by their collars towards where their gift-receiving family was to 'supposedly' be.

"Nice seeing you again Rai." Azumi said, though it was obvious that she was lying. The brothers waved goodbye to Rai as Azumi continued to drag them off into the distance.

Then, the door that Rai had been waiting to open had finally open. Holding the door slightly open was a little girl, she stared up at him with her light blue eyes as she seemed to expect him to speak. Once he figured this out, he cleared his throat as he showed her the bag of gifts on his back. The little girl's eyes lit up with excitement as she slowly moved forward to inspect what might be inside.

"Go on, these are for you and your family." Rai said with a smile. As he did so, the little girl's parents had appeared at the door and looked down at the gifts in confusion. "A little present, from Fairy Tail to you." He explained. Once this was said, the parents smiled and profusely thanked him and his guild, to which he simply smiled. They accepted the gifts and closed the door, ready to enjoy their Christmas the right way.

Rai turned his back to the door and began to walk down the stairs on his way back to the guild. He had walked a few feet before he heard the tapping of glass behind him and, turning around, was greeted to the site of the family waving to him. He waved back, for what seemed like forever, until he turned away and continued on his path back to the guild. Today was a nice day for Rai. He met some new people, he got to make a family happy, and there wasn't a spider in sight.

What a merry Christmas it was.


End file.
